


Finding Hope

by roguewriter



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewriter/pseuds/roguewriter
Summary: Days after the battle on Crait Rey recalls her moments with Ben, and the last time he appeared to her. Her General Leia Organa takes this moment to bond with the girl.AKA.  A short but sweet fic. Rey is thinking about Ben, and Leia and Her have a cute bonding moment because I haven't seen enough of these two ladies together.





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Last Jedi (go see it its amazing)

Rey sat in the common area or the millennium falcon, her eyes scanning the room. What was left of the resistance sat around her, lives torn apart in a mere few hours. Some of them had lost friends, family, lovers and they were all now crammed onto a singular ship looking for some planet to provide them with anything of help. 

Her senses buzzed, ever since the island she new the buzzing was the force. It was solumme but hope weaved its way through like a candle flickering in the night. The hope hinged on the small things like when Finn and Rose smiled at each other and leaned closer, when Poe and his faithful companion clamored with conversation, even when Leia told stories of those lost in the battle sadness in her voice but fondness shining though. 

It had been about 3 days since Crait, and Rey couldn’t help but wonder if it was her fault. If she had just tried harder, if she had just said something more, if Ben had just… he didn’t though. He had filled her with hope and took it all away in one crashing moment. It left her wondering it it was all fake, the bond, the feelings. Snoke had said he created it but even the most cynical part of herself couldn’t shake the feeling that he lied. She felt certain that the bond had been more than a trap for the both of them, that it had been forged in more meaning than the death of her and Ben Solo at the hand of Snoke. 

Glancing towards the door of the Falcon she breathed; the last time the bond had opened and she had seen him on his knees looking at her with utter loneliness. She nearly went to him, nearly dropped her resolve and rushed to the man that had broke her heart earlier that day. She didn’t though she closed the door because she knew the more of herself she poured into saving him the more of herself she would lose. Tears stinging the backs of her eyes she urged herself to keep it down.

“You know,” Leia’s voice rang in her ear “I looked at that door the same way many times in my life. Though I was on the other side and it was flying away.”

“I’m sorry General”

“There is nothing to apologize for, except for not calling me by my name. In this moment I’m not General”

She gracefully gathered her grey dress and cape like shawl and sat beside Rey gently placing her hand over hers. 

“You always knew he was coming back though…” Rey remembered learning of Han and Leia, and she couldn’t imagine their life together being anything other than perfect.

Leia laughed smiling at the girl “Not always, deep down maybe, but Han had a habit of running off towards adventure.” 

Rey smiled slightly, remembering their first encounter and not doubting that to be the truth for a moment. Glancing again at the door she wondered if telling her everything was a good idea. It was her son, she deserved to know if there was still hope for him but even Rey was fighting herself about weather that was true. She then remembered his eyes, and the moment their hands touched, the flash of his future. He had to be, he was just as lonely as her if only she could make him see he didn’t have to be. 

“Your upset about Ben aren’t you” 

Rey was shocked abit by hearing someone else use his real name, it rolled so easily off her tongue but it sounded foreign to her ears. 

Simply nodding at the women. “We… He… I thought I could bring him back. I thought he was our hope.”

“What happened between you two?” Leia asked, eyes scanning Rey’s face for answers. Urgering Rey to tell her everything she could about her son.

“We…” She couldn’t bring herself to tell her about the bond, she wasn’t ready not yet. “I saw the light in him, I saw who he could be. I couldn’t bring him back, I failed, he didn’t choose…” me, the word nearly escaped her lips but she held it in, she didn’t ask him to choose her. She asked him to join the light, she knew though that when she offered that she was wrapped up in it as well. 

“No one is ever truly lost” Leia whispered her words like an echo, barely above a whisper but Rey could still hear it. “Rey if you could save…” she paused taking a moment to think of her next words, as if knowing her faith couldn’t hang solely on the young girl in front of her “He’ll never be the boy I remember, but if you see the light in him there is hope.” a soft smile lands on her face and it truly seems to reach her eyes as a tear glides down her face. 

Leia squeezed the girls hand once more before saying goodbye and resuming her role as General checking on other members of the resistance. Rey remained in her seat, she looked down at her hand and she could almost feel his grazing hers once again. In that moment she let herself bath in the memory of what his presence was and how she didn’t feel alone with him in that moment. Resolve set in her mind she knew that when the bond brought him to her again she wouldn’t shun him, she wouldn’t try and save him again either. Rather she would remind him of what she, and the resistance could do; save him from his loneliness and fear, all he would have to do is take the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this was my first Star Wars fic but the last Jedi has left me with crazy inspiration and this definitely won't be my last! More Reylo is to come from me.


End file.
